


Break Me Down

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Cuts, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt Blitzo, M/M, Very Mild Gore, Whump, caring stolas, injuries, mild sex refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo is extremely injured while on a job, and Stolas finds out.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolitz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	Break Me Down

Being bound to a chair, Moxxie could do nothing but watch as blow after blow landed on his boss. He couldn’t even scream as Blitzo stopped struggling and went limp, body slamming against the floor with each hit. 

The world fuzzed and faded around Moxxie. His ears felt as though they’d been stuffed with cotton, and his eyes blurred, unable to focus on anything but the brutal beating taking place in front of him. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Millie’s hands suddenly caressed his face, gently removing the gag from her husband’s mouth. For the first time, Moxxie realized there was blood splattered all over his clothes. 

As soon as his limbs were cut free, Moxxie pointed behind his wife. “He- He’s-” In Millie’s rush to free her husband, she hadn’t even seen Blitzo’s bloody body. Now she ran to him, and Moxxie held his breath as she checked their boss’s pulse. 

“He’s alive! Grab his legs Moxxie, quick!”

Moxxie managed to shake off his shock well enough to grab Blitzo’s legs, hesitating briefly when the movement caused Blitzo to groan weakly. A broken bone shifted visibly under the tall imp’s skin, and Moxxie fought the urge to vomit. 

“Loona’s got the portal open for us.” Millie gave her husband a wobbly grin, obviously trying to keep it to together for her panic-prone lover. 

As soon as the couple brought Blitzo through the portal, Loona made a horrible gagging noise and turned away, hands over her mouth. The hellhound steeled herself and when she turned back, the worry in her eyes had been replaced with anger. “Put him in the car, we have a first aid kit back at I.M.P. “

Shocked, Moxxie exclaimed, “He needs a hospital!”

“We can’t afford a hospital!” Loona yelled back. 

“Can we afford a dead boss either?” Moxxie’s whole body shook, and Millie squeezed his hand. 

Loona’s ears pinned back for a moment, and she looked down at her adoptive father’s mangled form. “Fine. You win.”

The nurses at the imp hospital took one look at Blitzo and whisked away; from there it was long hours of waiting in the cramped reception area. Moxxie had just gotten up to grab some crappy coffee when Blitzo’s phone rang in his pocket. Expecting it to be the client, Moxxie answered without thinking. 

“Oh Blitzy, I can’t stop thinking about your big, red,-

Moxxie frantically cut Stolas off, not eager to hear anything further. “Ah no no no it’s actually Moxxie here sir! I’m sorry but Blitzo can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Hmmm?” Stolas cooed curiously into the phone, and Moxxie shuddered. “And what could possibly be more important to Blitzy than taking a call from the owner of the grimoire allowing you to be in business at all?”

Moxxie sagged, out of excuses. “Surgery. We went to take out a religious group for a client who neglected to mention that the targets were violent cultists.”

Stolas was silent for a long moment, and when he spoke again his voice was cold and devoid of any flirtatiousness. “What hospital are you at?”

The first thing Blitzo felt upon waking was horrible pain, shooting through his broken body. The second thing was a hand gripping his, and then a familiar voice humming softly next to him. 

Blitzo jerked and gasped, trying to sit up and almost passing out again when the suddenly too bright room spun around him. The last thing he remembered was having the crap beat out of him, so where was he now?

“Shh, it’s alright Blitzy. You’re safe now.”

Blitzo tried to speak and immediately felt himself choking from a dried out throat. A cup of ice chips was raised in front of him, and Stolas placed a few pieces in his mouth. The cooling sensation brought tears of relief to Blitzo’s eyes, and the imp sank back into his bed. 

“Wha-” Blitzo coughed, and his eyes widened when blood shot out of his mouth. “What happened?”

Stolas frowned at the blood and licked it off, making Blitzo shudder. “From what I’ve heard, your client was not completely honest about their targets. They nearly beat you to death. This blood is from your internal injuries.”

Blitzo groaned in pain, and Stolas’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I told them to bring stronger pain relief medications for you, and for what I paid they should have been here by now.” 

Someone must have overheard, because a terrified nurse scuttled in, added something to the IV, and hurried out again.

“Wait, you paid?”

Stolas nodded cheerfully. “Of course! Anything for my dear brave Blitzy. I threw in a few other gifts as well since you will be laid up for quite awhile.”

Raising the edge of his sheet, Blitzo’s face fell when he realized that the Goetia was correct with that statement. There were bruises and cuts all over his body, but the biggest wounds were made clear by a cast surrounding his entire right leg and his left wrist. There were also bandages wrapped around part of his tail. 

“What kind of gifts are we talking about?”

Seeing that he’d captured Blitzo’s interest, Stolas grinned. “Why don’t you guess?”

“Uhhh… new gun?”

“Yep! Well, guns.”

Blitzo nodded in surprised thanks, and Stolas motioned him to continue. 

“Uh- repairs to the office?”

Stolas nodded again. “Yes! I also paid your rent for the next year, and there’s a little money to keep you afloat while you heal as well.”

Blitzo just nodded again, too overwhelmed to really process everything. “So… Don’t get me wrong- I’ll gladly take all of that. But why are you doing it? It wasn’t like I was hurt while on a job for you.”

“I have already told you that you are precious to me. I’m not letting anyone harm you anytime soon.”

Stolas pressed a kiss to Blitzo’s horns and headed for the door, pausing briefly in the entryway. “Besides, it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of this.”

The owl demon tossed a bone onto Blitzo’s bed, careful to avoid hitting the hurt imp.

“I got to have so much fun hunting cultists.”


End file.
